You're my addiction
by Death-in-a-box
Summary: Axel Hikaru's addiction is his love for one night stands. But what happens when he falls for Roxas his one night lover? Contains yaoi love!
1. Chapter 1

Extended Summary:

Roxas Midori is gorgeous, cute, single and he hates it!

Axel Hikaru is young, too hot for it to be legal and DAMN is he loving it!

Roxas just wants to get himself a nice, caring and down to earth boyfriend. But Roxas may just find that what he desires and what he finds might not be as similar as he first thought.

Axel just LOVES his one night stands! But when he wakes up to find a certain little blonde in his bed, was it really the right thing to throw him out of his house with no breakfast or even asking for a number?

What happens when Axel sees Roxas leaving his best friend's apartment early one morning?

Who is Axel's mysterious best friend?

Will Roxas have a best friend?

Will there be chocolate?

Will there be puppies?

Will any of this even be in the plot?

Should I stop asking questions now?

AXEL: SHUT THE HELL UP! AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

ME: Eeeep! I'm sorry don't burn me!

AXEL: *glares*

ME: Okay! I'll shutup now!

AXEL: Good

ME: . . . . . . . .

AXEL: *sigh*

ME: . . . . . . . .

AXEL: Okay! Oh my god! I give you permission to at least continue writing the story!

ME: YAY! Wow I just wasted a whole lot of space on nothing! Oops!

AXEL: Then stop talking and get on with the chapter!

ME: Okay! But first Warnings! Bum bum buuuuuum! This is a yaoi fic as in BoyxBoy if you do not like this, I don't know how you ended up here and I shall get axel to light your underwear on fire, or alternatively you can go read another story. You decide. There wont be any dirty dirty smut smut until later chapters because i like to build tension first! MWUAHAHAHAHA! TENSION! *cough* and an actual story line! Anyway! On with the story!

AXEL: *Scoff* About time!

ME: *Throws shoe at Axel and runs away screaming*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters derived from it! If I did then I would be stinking rich and laughing at you evilishly! Mwuahahahaha! Like so. But I'm not so instead I cry!**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Roxas will you quit hitting your head on the table? People are staring" Sora, Roxas's twin brother, well kind of, they had the same deep cerulean eyes, the same build, height, style and well everything else for that matter, they loved the same foods, sports and even music, but for some reason Sora had spiked brunette hair while Roxas had a very blonde spiky thing going on. Roxas was the smart and responsible one of the two, except when it came to relationships, Roxas just sucked at them. Sora was the clumsy always happy one, also the eldest by exactly 2 minutes and 41 seconds!

They never knew why one was blonde and the other was brunette, but they never really cared since both their parents had left them for dead on the side of the road one night. They were taken to the hospital after they were found by a young couple on the way home from a club. They were then brought up in an orphanage where they were never adopted and finally kicked out at the age of 18 to fend for themselves. Well it wasn't that bad, the orphanage paid for an apartment for the both of them and gave them enough money for a few months until they could find jobs. So to tell the truth, they were actually pretty well off for any teenager. It's been about a year and a half since then, both of them celebrating their 20th birthday in 6 months.

"Why? There's no point." Roxas's response was the followed by more and more of his skull kissing the diner table. Sora just watched in amazement as the bunch of blonde hair was able to thump the table so many times with out losing consciousness and flopping to the floor. Eventually Roxas stopped and just left his head resting on the table.

"Roxas" The brunette let out with a sigh, "I know it must hurt losing your boyfriend, ummmm again, but you've got to get over it. Honestly what is beating yourself to death in the middle of a restaurant going to accomplish besides giving you a huge bruise and embarrassing yourself?" Sora reached across the table and gently patted the blonde mass of hair spread on the table. Roxas lifted his head and looked at Sora, tears streaking his beautiful porcelain like skin and a very visible red bump on his forehead. He slowly turns his head and looks around the restaurant and that's when he realizes how many people were looking at him as he beat his brains away. A young couple sitting close by were looking at him, the man giving a cruel glance but the woman gave a gentle smile to Roxas as if she understood his troubles.

_Stupid women and their intuition! Think they know everything!_

Roxas smiled back politely then continued his investigation of the restaurant, ignoring the people around him as they all turned back to their means and forgotten conversations, he noticed how beautiful it was. All the tables were round with a pure white table cloth hanging gracefully over the sides. The chairs were also sheeted in the same white material but had a large rose red ribbon wrapped around the backrest and bowed behind it. The large restaurant had five enormous clear glass windows on two sides looking out onto a slow flowing river. Bored of the river he turned back to his table, his cutlery was set out before him, five of each utensil in different sizes spread on each side of his plate. A water glass and a wine glass, a bread plate and a whole bunch of other random plates between him and sora.

"Sora?" Roxas looked up and met his twins equally blue eyes.

"What can I do you for?" He replied, a big goofy smile on his face. Roxas let out a little chuckle at his brother's expression.

"Why do we need so many forks and knives? Are we seriously going to be using them all? I mean i want to eat spaggetti and meatballs with desert. Will i need five forks for pasta and five spoons for two scoops of ice cream?" He started swining around one of the forks for dramatic effect. As he swung the fork backwards he felt something collide with his elbow followed by a slight cough. He glanced upwards and saw a poshy looking waiter glaring at him, holding to plates.

"Your meal sir" He placed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of Roxas and chicken with a funny looking sauce over the top to Sora with a smile, he then looked back to Roxas with a glare and said "Enjoy" and then stalked off.

Roxas and Sora both waited until the waiter had walked away fully before they both cracked up laughing.

"Roxas.. I.. can't.. believe.. you just.. just elbowed our waiter.. in.. the stomach!" Sora forced between laughs and taking breaths.

"I.. know.. did you.. see .. his face? He.. was like.. OM.. G!" Roxas's eyes began to water and his stomach cramped up. They started to settle down only because they realized their food was getting cold. Before Roxas could even take one bite Sora had gobbled down almost half his plate.

"Geez Sora! You're acting like this is our last mean or something"

"Sorry but this food is just too good"

"Exactly, so savor it"

"Oh yer! That would make more sense" Sora slowed down his eating a little as Roxas let out a small chuckle.

"So why are we here exactly, Sora?"

"Well, you see, I just thought it would be nice to take you out, after you know, being dumped and all." The last part was almost a whisper.

"Thanks bro. God i hate this! I think I'm just totally un dateable"

"Well not totally"

"Thankyou Sora for all the support"

"Sarcasm much? Look Roxas, why is it you keep getting dumped?"

"They all hate me?"

"No they wouldn't have gone out with you if they hated you in the first place"

"True"

"What is it they say to you?"

"Well they say that I'm clingy"

"There's your problem"

"Huh?"

"You're clingy, possessive. I know what you should do!"

"Oh no! What ever it is I'm not going to be part of it!"

"Yes you are! Here's the plan..."

Roxas stayed focused on Sora's words throughout all of dinner and desert asking a question here and there. By the time he knew it they were walking down the cold and windy street arms entangled. Finally Sora had finished briefing Roxas on his plan.

"So your plan is for me to sleep with a bunch of random guys?"

"Yes exactly! No wait! Kind of?"

"How exactly is that going to help?"

"Well, if you have a few one night stands, you'll be able to let go easier and you'll learn not to get clingy ecause they're just one night stands!"

"Actually, you know what? Sora you are a genius!" Roxas dives onto Sora giving him a huge hug.

"Duh! That's why you love me! And Roxas, losing oxygen! Can't breathe!"

"Oh right! Sorry" Roxas released his death grip on Sora as he took a huge breath in to fill his lungs with some much neede oxygen.

"So back home?"

"Back home!"

The two continued their way home hand in hand. With the occasional stumbling from Sora.

Oh Em Gee! What has Roxas gotten himself into? So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it didn't really go anywhere but the point was to introduce Sora and Roxas first and so you can pretty much guess that Axel and his best friend will be in the next one. I'm either going to make it Demyx because of his randomness or Marluxia because of his dark side. You'll find out in the next chapter if I can even choose one!

AXEL: You can shutup now. Again.

ME: But Axel *puppy eyes*

AXEL: Very well but I'm going to light your hair on fire! *evil laugh*

ME: Why?

AXEL: Because there was no me! *pout*

ME: Aaaaww! You're so cute when you pout! Anyway please review or axel will cry!

AXEL: Will not! *goes and sulks in corner*

ME: See told you so!

AXEL: I'm not crying! *sniffle*


	2. Three's a crowd

Okay I'm not going to write another page long note here at the top, that was a one off to introduce the plot line a bit, so you don't think where the hell is this story going!? So yer! Also I decided who would be Axel's best friend! Yay me! Well not really, you'll see what I mean soon!

AXEL: Will there be me this time *puppy eyes*  
ME: Yes Axel *sigh* now let me get on with the story

AXEL: Okay! *Sits on floor cross leged*

ME: Good boy *pets on head*

AXEL: *purr*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters derived from it! If I did then I would be stinking rich and laughing at you evilishly! Mwuahahahaha! Like so. But I'm not so instead I cry!**

As he rolled over in his bed Axel's leg connected with a big warm lump. A big warm lump that then let out a yelp as Axel kicked it. Said lump then fell out of the bed after yet another kick from Axel's foot.

"Ouch! Axel what was that for?" A dirty blonde haired man pouted.

"Demyx! What are you doing in my bed?" Axel asked while reaching to his friend to help him up. Demyx plopped down beside axel cross legged.

"Well I had a nightmare and I wasn't going to get in bed with Marluxia in case he tries to rape me! Again!" With that Demyx jumped onto Axel looking scared.

"Aaaww! Poor Demyx is afraid of the pink haired pervert!"

"Hmph! More like sexual deviant! He should go to jail" Demyx's voice came out mumbled because he was hugging himself against Axel's chest.

"Well you two really need to get along. I mean you guys are my best friends and we are all room mates!"

"Yer I know, but I still don't like him" Demyx let go of Axel, getting off the bed and making his way towards the door.

"Scrambled eggs?" He then asked the red head, stopping at the bedroom door and turning to face him. But it wasn't a reply from Axel he got.

"Mmmmmm, how about I just have you for breakfast Dem?" Demyx let out a yelp as he felt a hot breath on his neck followed by soft finger tips slowly trailing down his bare back.

The look of fear was apparent on Demyx's face and Axel started to feel bad for his friend, knowing how worked up he could get, so he decided to speak up.

"Marluxia stop molesting Demyx, you'll make him cry"

"But Axel! He just looks so edible" Marluxia then whined before he lightly nibbled on Demyx's earlobe causing Demyx's soft cheeks to turn as red as Axel's hair.

"Marluxia I'll shave of that oh so perfect hair of yours" Axel warned in a threatening tone.

"Very well" Marluxia released the beetroot red faced blonde and turned down the hall way but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Demyx looked back to make sure Marluxia had walked out of hearing distance.

"Axeeeeeeeel! He wanted to eat me! Like in the icky waaaaaaaaay!" Demyx ran up to Axel.

Before the red head knew it he was back up on Axel's bed hiding under the covers. Axel let out a chucke at his over exaggerating best friend who was whimpering just like a puppy beside him.

"Well come on Demyx" Axel started to get up from his bed pulling the puppy err... I mean Demyx with him, "Lets get something to eat, and then we'll start getting ready for tonight"

"Tonight?" Demyx asked with his cute little confused face. Axel let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Demyx tonight. The club opening, the one you've been talking about for weeks, the one you've invited your little emo boyfriend to, remember?" Demyx's face turned an even darker shade of red than it had before, if that was even possible, at the mention of his new friend.

"Zexion's not emo!"

"Aaah! But you didn't deny that he was your boyfriend" Axel started pointing at Demyx teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Demyx nealry shouted.

"But you wish he was! Riiiiiiiiiiight?"

"Maybe" Demyx face dropped and he started to look sad, "I don't think he likes me, actually I don't even think he's gay." Axel couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend.

"Hey" Axel lifted up Demyx's chin to look him in the eyes, "He'll come around eventually". Demyx didn't reply just gave a smile then ran to the kitchen screaming, "BREAKFAST!!!"

Axel Hikaru was born on a dark, stormy night,a wednesday to be exact. While giving birth to him, his mother lost her life, leaving the little bumbly red head named Axel to his mourning father Reno. Sure Reno wasn't the best father in the world but he knew what Axel wanted and gave him his freedom, probably because he had Axel when he was 18, so he was still in touch with his young side.

Axel grew up to be one of the hottest and most popular guys living on Destiny Islands, he had strikingly vivid red hair that was spiked up towards the back, two red tatoos, one under each eye, on his upper cheeks in the shape of upside down triangles representing tears in mid fall, along with his extremly hot looks and with that he was also one of the island's biggest sexual deviants. With Axel comes the rest of the package, the two other fan girl stalked men, his two best friends, Demyx and Marluxia.

Known for his bright pink, long, flowing locks is Marluxia. Living with Axel and Demyx in their shared apartment, he tortures Demyx with his slightly, okay maybe major pervertedness. Marluxia has never been known to call a guy back after a one night stand, purely for the fact that they were always only one night stands, but there was the exception every now and then, when he had to call to find his pants. Quite similar to Axel in that sense.

Then, of course, there's Demyx. Demyx is the only one of the three that is still a virgin. With his cute blond mohawk and amazing sitar playing skills, he is the object of everyone's affection. He's also gay, and he's saving himself for that someone special. But that someone special is his newly found emo friend Zexion. Demyx isn't quite sure if he's gay though, so he's been forced to sit and wait, which is quite unusual for our glomping and loving friend. So he keeps to himself, thinking he's never going to tell the other man.

Later that night . . .

"AXEL!!!" Axel heard his name being called at the top of Demyx's lungs. He decided to ignore it and stayed in his comfortable position on the couch, figuring that if the young man needed him he could come and get him himself.

"AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" The second screech had Axel falling off the couch and running to the bathroom door he had heard Demyx calling from. The blonde's voice had sounded desperate and as he reached to open the door he found it locked tight. He pressed his ear to the door hoping to find out what had caused his friend to become so distressed and heard him crying. Maybe Marluxia had locked himself in there with the poor boy? With that thought in mind he kicked the door open causing it too hang limply on its hinges. He ran into the small tiled bathroom and saw Demyx alone and on the floor crying. Axel reached down and brushed his hair out of his face sincerley worried.

"Dem, you okay?" Demyx looked up eyes watering.

"Axel?"

"I'm here, tell me what happened"

"I ran out of eye liner and foundation!" Demyx nearly broke down again and Axel nearly fell over laughing.

"Dem I thought something _serious _happened, don't scare me like that"

He pulled the younger man from the floor and pulled him towards his room and to his mirror. "You can borrow some of mine" Axel handed him an eye liner stick and some foundation. Demyx squealed and glomped Axel causing his oxygen supply to shorten. As the smaller man let go of Axel's thin frame, he inhaled a large breath filling his lungs to their full capacity, before smiling back at Demyx and walking to his wardobe to pick an outfit for the night.

"Dem Dem, get your little butt over here and help me pick out what to wear, I'm planning on getting myself a cutie for the night" Demyx just sighed and walked over to the tall red head and slapped him on the forhead lightly.

"Honestley Axel, you and your random sex, one day you're gonna catch something" He then proceeded to go through Axel's wardobe.

2 hours later...

(Yes two hours! Because that's how long it takes for Axel and Demyx to get ready for one night!)

Axel stood there in tight leather pants with zippers and tears down the legs showing his flesh and a mesh shirt over a red tank top. His hair was as usual spiked back and totally bad ass (no wax or hairspray required) and his vibrant emerald eyes were framed with dark eyeliner and his tatoos were powered with red glitter to draw more attention to them and as Demyx said to help bring out his eyes. He wore black combat boots and a simple chain bracelet with a fire shaped pendant along with a dog collar around his neck.

Demyx was a little more colourful, dark blue skinny jeans, a blue singlet top showing his softly toned muscles, me wore a neclace with a small water drop hanging of the chain. He wore simple white sneakers and had his hair up in his usual mohawk mullet style, with blue glitter falling from his eyes like small tear drops. And of course the eyeliner and foundation borrowed from Axel.

They looked at each other and smiled in aproval then walked down the hall knocking on Marluxia's door on the way.

"You coming Marly?" Axel asked. Marluxia opened the door and showed his whole self off in one swift spin. He was wearing pants similar to Axel, minus the tears and zippers and a pink t-shirt with black paint splatters across the front. He also had gliiter, pink of course, but he was using it as eye shadow. His pink hair flowing to his shoulders with its natural wave.

The trio grabbed their wallets and keys and headed to the appartment door.

"Come on Axel we'll be late to pick up Zexion" Demyx whined.

Axel locked the apartment door behind him as he, Marluxia and Demyx walked to the car, he threw Demyx the keys as he was the designated driver, well he was the must trust worthy of the three. Demyx backed out of the shared car park and sped down the road at an ungodly speed. Demyx may be the cute and innocent one of the three but once he was on the road everyone should run for it.

The expected 20 minute drive to Zexion's house took only 5 minutes and the bubbly blonde pulled into his driveway slamming the brakes at the last second, almost touching the garage door. They sat there in the car for a few seconds before Axel leaned over to Demyx and pressed the horn, causing a long, loud blaring noise to ring through the street. Demyx's face showed pure and utter shock at what he did, he looked up to Zexion's window and saw a flash of dark purple hair withdraw behind the curtains.

"Axel! Oh ma gawd! Did you have to beep the horn so loud!? That was so embarrassing!" He held his face in his hands, hiding the blush that was about to occur on his face. Axel just laughed and climbed into the back seat and sat next to Marluxia with a thud. Demyx looked up to see Axel's new spot in the car "Why are you sitting there?" he asked.

"So you can sit with your boyfriend, Duh!" Marluxia giggled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Demyx shouted as loud as his voice would let him but he didn't see Zexion open the car door about to get in. The blonde looked up at the slate haired teen and his face turned a bright red as they caught each other's eyes.

Zexion stood there in black, skin tight jeans and a shirt that said cheer up emo kid that was just as tight along with enough black bands up his arms that he could be considered an accessory shop. He wore his hair down one side of his face as usual and Demyx could see heavy eyeliner encasing his visible eye. He also had two belts and plenty of chains hanging around his waist. The two continued to look at each other, Demyx's face flushed and Zexion's impassive as always, Axel reached his hand forward slowly to not catch their attention, and Marluxia started to giggle as he figured what Axel was doing. The red head's hand slammed down on the horn as hard and fast as possible causing Demyx to squeal like a girl and Zexion to fall forward into the car over the passenger seat and into Demyx's lap. Demyx then squealed again and turned the brightest shade of red possible as Zexion scrambled out of his lap and sat in the passenger seat slamming the door and sliding on his seat belt in one quick fluid motion.

He looked over to Demyx and saw Demyx staring at him, he coughed lightly and Demyx snapped his head to the fron, turning on the car and reversed out of the driveway. He sped up as fast as he could eager to get to the club and end the awkward tension between him and the man beside him, however his driving had Zexion's knuckles turning white as he held onto the sides of his seat for dear life.

Poor Dem, running out of make up like that! Scary driving Dem! 0.0 Run away! RUN AWAY! So yes, you see I couldn't choose one of them to be Axel's best friend so both Marly and Dem are! Yayness!

Okay so I promised the next chapter would be up the same night as the last chapter but guess what it's been five months! YES FIVE MONTHS! Excuse: I got carried away with reading other stories and actually forgot I was writing my own. No joke, I know what a shitty author I am. But the guy I had a crush on aked me out last week and so I was suddenly inspired and am having a writing rush so I'm going to have the next chapter up next week hopefully seeing as my holidays start and I'll have more time off school. I'M SO SORRY!

Yes, I know there was some Zemyx iin there I just couldn't resist, but in the next chapter Axel and Roxas meet so the smut shall begin! Yay for AkuRoku smut smut!!


	3. Opening night

Okay chapter 3 is finally up! 3 down only 12 to go! Yay! Oh Ma Gawd! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me so happy! No really! I smile every time I read on! Lol!

This chapter was being written straight after I finished typing chapter 2. I typed through dinner and was so hungry I nearly died. X.X ---- Like so! I was typing with one hand the other feeding me jellybeans to keep me hyped! Anyway to the story oh forgot to mention in the last chapter that the club they are going to is a gay one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters derived from it! If I did then I would be stinking rich and laughing at you evilishly! Mwuahahahaha! Like so. But I'm not so instead I cry! I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter!**

Demyx pulled up to the club and parked on the street, he jumped out straight away, almost getting hit by a passing car in the process. He quickly walked around the car and onto the curb and waited for Zexion and the others to get out. Axel couldn't help but laugh quietly as he saw Demyx fiddling with his pockets trying his hardest not to look over at Zexion.

They looked towards the entrance of the club and saw a bright flashing, purple neon sign with it's name, BJ's.

"Hmmm... How appropriate" Zexion stated, Demyx looked to him quizzically,

"I don't get it, what's Bj mean?" Axel and Marluxia couldn't help but laugh at their naive little blond friend until their eyes watered. Zexion saw that the red head and pansy were currently not in any condition to answer Demyx, so of course the responsibility fell to him. He leaned towards Demyx and cupped his hands around his ears, the close proximity causing the younger's face to blush, Zexion suddenly thought it was a bad idea to soil the blond's innocence, however it was already too late.

"Bj stands for... Blow job" Zexion whispered, his breath sending shivers down Demyx's spine, he pulled away from the now furiously blushing teen. Demyx stood there, eyes wide open in shock as he looked back up to the neon sign, he quickly looked at Zexion before grabbing Marluxia and Axel pulling them towards the line that was now building around the corner, Zexion following behind, his long fringe hiding his slightly flustered face.

The four men walked to the front of the line and the bouncer didn't have to look at them twice to let them in, the hottest always got in first. As soon as they entered Demyx ran and grabbed a table between the dance floor and the bar, the perfect spot. Marluxia left the three at the table and ran straight to the middle of the dance floor and started grinding against some random hottie. Demyx looked over and shook his head before looking to Zexion and Axel,

"So we gonna dance boys!?" He stood up and grabbed both of their wrists and started to pull only to find that one of them resisted, he turned and saw Zexion looking at him.

"No" was all he said.

Demyx put on his cute pouty face, puffing up his lips and making his blue eyes water, Zexion almost gave in but Axel picked Demyx up over his shoulder and carried him away to the dance floor. Once he carried the now struggling blond part way through the dancing crowd he put him down on his feet and Demyx immediately started protesting his actions.

"AXEL! Why would you do that? I almost got him to dance with me!" Axel pointed towards their table and Demyx could just see Zexion watching them.

"You could get him to dance with you while looking desperate or alternatively you could get him slightly okay maybe extremely jealous and make him come and ask you to dance!" Axel beamed at Demyx and he smiled back.

A new song started and Axel pulled Demyx towards him softly, he got the hint and peeked over to the lonely man back at the table to make sure he was watching, before he and Axel started grinding to the beat of the music, the red head sliding his hands down to sit at Demyx's hips, smirking. They danced together like this for a few songs, checking over to see that Zexion was watching and at one point even turn down a young dark haired man to keep watching Demyx move his hips along with Axel, with Marluxia close beside them with another man.

Demyx dragged Axel and Marluxia onto the stage with him as soon as he heard the next song play. Single ladies by Beyonce. Axel and Marluxia grinned once they also heard the song, the three of them were seriously Beyonce's biggest fans, they knew all the moves to this song! They moved to the center of the stage, Marluxia winked to the DJ, just to make sure they wouldn't get kicked off the stage, the DJ smiled back and the three of them started dancing. All the people on the dance floor stopped to watch the dancing trio get down on stage, wolf whistles being heard throughout the entire song. Axel was having a great time while dancing with Demyx and Marluxia on either side of him, he scoped the crowd looking for tonight's fun, he was just about to give up until he saw a young blond sitting at the bar watching him, with the most gorgeous styled hair and cerulean blue eyes. He decided to make this dance extra special just for him.

Everyone was watching the three except for a young spikey haired blond who was only paying attention to the flaming red head in the middle. He almost drooled all over the bar as said red head then lowered himself to the floor and spread his legs looking sexy as hell, just like Beyonce did in the film clip, only obviously more provocative. The song came to an end and he saw Sora come up to him and point over his shoulder towards the red head giving him a smile, Roxas just nodded, skulled the rest of his drink and walked into the crowd, that had started dancing once again, towards the stage. Looked like he'd be doing a little show of his own now too.

Zexion also watched the show, seeing Demyx moving his body that way on stage had him regretting not dancing with the dirty blond haired man. He was also slightly jealous that everyone else in the club got to watch him dance that way, not to mention how Axel was dancing with his hands all over his body like that! How dare he! Yes he had a crush on the blond but he wasn't going to tell him that. Nooooo way! He'd never had a friend before let alone a best friend, why would he scare Demyx off like that? He wouldn't and that was that.

Axel jumped off the stage and started pushing his way through the crowd on the dance floor, eager to find the cute blond he had seen while he was dancing on stage. He managed to reach the table he was sitting at previously and saw that Demyx had already reached the table and was chatting away with Zexion happy as a bee, how he managed to beat Axel through the crowd he had no idea. He walked up to the bar and saw that the stood Roxas had been occupying was now vacant, Axel spun his head around to see if maybe he'd just missed him and saw a little tuff of blond talking to the DJ on stage. Axel took a seat and and ordered himself a drink deciding to sit there and see what would happen, he watched as the blond walked to the side of the stage closest to him. A spot light came on and he saw a pole connected to the floor and roof that he hadn't noticed before, a spot light also shone on the other side as a boy almost identical to the blond appeared.

The music stopped and so did everyone dancing, Roxas knew if he didn't make this look perfect he'd look like a total ass. Everybody was watching him and his brother on the other side of the stage, oh how he hoped those pole dancing lessons Sora forced him to go to would pay off.

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

Roxas stood there hanging onto the pole with one hand walking around it slowly, bobbing his head slowly to the music, he slid down the pole slowly then straight back up, waiting for the beat to quicken.

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

Axel watched dumbfounded as Roxas once again slid down the pole only a bit slower sliding his hand down then back up again. Roxas jumped up lightly, wrapping one leg around as he slid down spinning while doing so, he reach the floor and spread his legs wide tracing his hand along his thigh to his knee.

"_I wanna kiss you, _

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe._

_It's complicated and stupid, _

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid, _

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play,_

_A love game, a love game"_

Roxas jumped up swinging himself with ease doing a complete spin on the pole, before landing on his feet and grinding the shining pole now between his tight leather clad legs. Sora was mimicking his exact same moves on the other side of the stage. The crowd started screaming and shouting for more, the amount of whistles the twins were receiving were almost five times more what Axel, Demyx and Marluxia got.

"_hold me and love me,_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute,_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it"_

Axel could feel his pants tighten and he had to sit further under the bar as Roxas pulled off his shirt and threw it into the crowd, the man catching it being tacked by a few other men, all fighting for just that one piece of Roxas that they could get their hands on. Roxas skin glistened in the spot light as he ran his hand over his bare chest and through his hair while sliding his other hand up the pole.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think to much just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

On queue with the chorus Roxas jumped up wrapping both legs around the pole, high above the ground and hung upside down riding the pole on his way to the stage floor, before reaching the bottom he reached back up grabbed the pole in his hands and grinded the pole the rest of the way down.

"_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin the love game"_

Axel was feeling completely and totally envious of the pole that was being abused my Roxas. Damn that blond looked hot the way he was grinding the pole, he took another sip from his drink, his eyes not leaving the stage and Roxas' moving body and until they locked with the blond's His eyes were such a deep blue and Axel couldn't help but become lost in them, he was snapped to reality when Roxas bit his lip and slid a finger into his mouth sucking on it softly and teasingly, eyes still on Axel while performing for the whole club, he pulled his finger out of his mouth, his tongue coating it with saliva he bit the tip lightly, smirking as Axel suddenly crossed his legs and has his hands pushing something down in his lap.

"_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touchin, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, love game"_

The song came to an early end as a young, long, silver haired man jumped on stage and pulled Sora into a long and passionate kiss, the dancers yelling in excitement and even jealousy as the brunette was the chucked over the silverette's shoulder and carried off stage without any struggle at all. Axel laughed slightly as this happened and he could see a few of the men on the dance floor considering to go up there and claim the blond as their own. Axel wouldn't let that happen so he ran towards the stage pushing past everyone between him and the blond, he reached the front of the stage just as he saw Marluxia walk up the steps towards him. Dammit! He had to act now and act fast.

Roxas looked at the bar where the red head had been sitting only to see that he was no longer there, feeling slightly rejected he looked across and saw a pink haired man walk up the stairs towards him. He was fairly cute, but Roxas wanted that damn red head! He was about to walk over to the advancing blond haired man but he felt someones arms wrap around his waist from behind. Roxas turned around and saw the redhead he had been searching for and even danced for, it only hit Roxas now that he had pole danced in front of a whole club of men, now shirtless and only in his leather pants. His face flushed as Axel's hands rested on his lower back and pulled him close to the red head's body. Axel leaned down pressing his lips firmly against the small blonde's in his arms. At first Roxas was stunned even though he knew it would happen, it just wasn't how he had expected it to be. Roxas wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, one hand tugging roughly at the back of the spiked inferno at the back of his head, deepening the kiss. The whole crowd began to cheer again but the two men heard none of it, their eyes closed, just tasting each other in this moment, in front of all these people it was just the two of them.

Roxas pulled away and fall back onto his feet, realizing that he had to stand on his toes to kiss the red head, he smiled, blushing profusely. The crowd fell silent and a few calls of awe could be heard as the two stood there in each others arms on stage the spot light on them, it was peaceful but of course all silences were meant to be broken.

Demyx climbed up onto his table, Zexion watching him closely. The giggling blond cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting out loud and quite obnoxiously,

"Woooohhh! Go Axeeeeeel! You got the hot stuff baby! Woooohhh!"

Zexion immediately pulled him down and took his current drink from him, he had drank way to much. Axel turned red, which was odd for him, he never blushed. The DJ had began to play music as soon as Demyx had been pulled off the table after interrupting the perfect moment on stage.

Axel released Roxas and took his hand watching the blond's reaction carefully as he pulled him off the stage and towards the bar entrance. Roxas knew what the red head had in mind as they exited the club, and what he had in mind wasn't quite different at all.

Axel ended up driving Demyx to Zexion's house so the emo boy could look after him. Zexion got out of the car when they arrived and picked up the unconscious blond bridal style, carrying him to his front door and inside. Axel then left Zexion's drive way, with a hot blond close beside him. Roxas new the red head beside him was only going to be a one night stand and this was his first test to see if he could let go. Roxas unclipped his seat belt while Axel sped down the road towards his apartment, he lent across to Axel and bit his ear softly, breathing down his neck.

"So, tell me... What name will I be moaning out tonight then?" Roxas asked, whispering into his ear before kissing down the pyro's neck. Axel let out a small smirk but then remembered he was driving and couldn't get distracted no matter how edible the blond attacking his neck was looking.

"Axel" Was all he said,

"Mmm... Axel..." The name rolled of Roxas' tongue perfectly, sending shivers down Axel's body. The car stopped at a red light and as soon as Axel was sure the car wasn't going to be driving off by it self he turned and caught Roxas' lips with his own in a hot passionate kiss, his tongue asking entrance, sliding across the blond's soft lips. Roxas granted entrance immediately and he was soon pulled into Axel's lap, both of them not caring that the lights had turned green, until they heard a loud horn from behind. Roxas pulled away breathing heavily as Axel did the same. Axel drove off again with Roxas sitting across his lap once again kissing down his neck, biting down hard on his collar bone causing Axel to take a quick, sharp deep breath in.

"Roxas..." The blond said suddenly, Axel looked down confused, "My name is Roxas.."

So yes I have decided Marluxia would not molest Demyx again! Well not yet anyway! XD And I could not resist myself! Those three dancing to Beyonce! Just OMG! Hahaha! Yes I chopped out a lot of the lyrics but I'm not gonna have a whole song in this it would take to long to write all the actions between and I'm not bothered coz I'm trying to get to the next chapter as soon as possible. Reviews please I would give you a cookie but Axel ate them all while watching Roxas' sexy pole dance! * drool *


End file.
